


I Will Wait For You

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Attempted Suicide, Best Friends, Camp Half-Blood, Death, Dehydration, Depression, Elysium, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Fire, Gay, Hate, Healers, Healing, Immortality, Island of Reincarnation, Lesbian, M/M, Minor Gods - Freeform, Older siblings, Quests, Reincarnation, Reunion, Reuniting, Siblings, Sickness, Soldiers, Soulmates, Starvation, Tartarus, Visions, Waiting, War, World War II, Yelling, protecting, protective, unedited, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A minor Goddess.She is the watcher of the place that she hates the most.An accidental child.But she is still loved, and wanted by her friends.A magical anomaly.And she is the most protective out of the three for the other two.





	I Will Wait For You

Once upon a time, a young girl named Daphne beamed up at her mother as she was carried through the everlasting tunnels that made up the home of her parents. Persephone frowned when they finally reached their destination. "Mama?" the small girl asked with a scared look. 

"Remember that  you need to make me and your father proud. Be the first one alive," Persephone said before she tossed the three year old into the dark, black abyss that lay below them both. Daphne let a shrill scream rip through her throat as she fell.

It seemed that she was falling forever, she could hear voices that whispered. She had always known that they were there, sometimes before her mother had grown rather overprotective, she would crawl to the opening of the pit and listen to the voices whisper and at times she would hear crying.

When she saw the light at the bottom of the pit, she could not help but smile. When she finally reached the ground, or at least saw it, she rolled over in the air and placed her hands and knees out in front of her. Daphne landed with a thud. Her head flew up and she looked around wildly.

She let a gasp escape her lips as she was lifted up by a pair of thick, muscular arms. "Hey there little one, are you alright?" the voice was gruff, yet comforting.

"Yeah, where are we?" Daphne asked in a child-like voice. 

"We're in Tartarus, sweetie," a womanly voice spoke gently.

Daphne looked up at the voices that were speaking, one of them looked to be thirteen, the girl, but she looked very ill. The manly voice that was holding her belonged to someone who looked to be no more than ten. Both of the children looked very, very similar to Daphne.

"What's your name, kid?" The ten year old asked.

"Daphne, what's yours?" She asked with an innocent smile. 

"Oh, we never did tell you our names did we?" The girl said with a blush as she coughed into her arm.

"I'm Ale and this is my sister Agalia." Ale said as he patted his sister tenderly on the back. Agalia smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' through her coughing fit.

"Is she okay?" Daphne asked with concern laced into her unchanged voice.

Alexio took a deep breath before he began to explain, "In Tartarus, some people get killed by monsters, the ones who survive die from the illness."

Daphne nodded and then giggled as Alexio stood up with her still in his arms. They walked through the musty air all the way to a cave at the far end of where Daphne could see. Agalia moved over to one side and began a small fire. "If you stay with us, you'll be just fine." She said with a smile.

Daphne then noticed that there were near twenty others in the cave with them.

***

Fira sighed in contentment as she watched the sun set. The colors mingled with the clouds, making yellows and reds. The puffy, once white clouds then turned a gentle pink. The sun set even lower and the three year old girl jumped to her feet and ran over to a fire pit that already had fresh logs set out in it.

She paced around the pit and waited for the sun to finish setting. When the colors that had been placed in the sky were replaced by darkness, Fira saw her adopted family come closer. "There you are!" Her mother said with a smile, "Do you want to start a fire?"

Fira giggled and nodded furiously, "Yes please!" The girl had loved fire all her life, even though she had no idea why, neither did her adopted parents. Fira's father leaned over the pit and took out a lighter and a piece of crumpled up newspaper.

When the fire started, Fira then began to stare at it in a near trance like state. Her father pulled her into his lap and she let her eyes slowly fall closed. 

Fira watched as a girl around her age fell through the sky, she plummeted, farther and farther down. Fira yelled, "Watch out!"

The girl didn't seem to hear her. Her black hair flew behind her as the air pressure built up. Fira surged forward, only to be shoved aside by a large boy and a sick looking girl. When the girl that was in the air hit the ground, they picked her up and carried her to someplace that she did not know of.

Her dream shifted a bit, she was now in a blistering hot shop. There was a young girl playing by the fire. She stuck a hand into it and then pulled it out, still lit. Fira giggled and ran over to the other girl, following to what she had done, and made a attempt to stick her hand into the fire.

When she tried again, she frowned as her hand had passed completely through it. A beautiful woman ran over to where the two children were sitting, "Zara! What on earth and Olympus are you doing?" The woman, who was obviously the girl’s mother, asked with a shriek of panic.

"What? It doesn't hurt, mommy." Zara said with a little smile.

"Okay, your father did warn me about this," Zara's mother said with a deep breath, "promise me that you will never ever show anyone this?"

"Of course, mommy," The child said as she extinguished her hand by placing it in the sand.

***

Zara sat at the edge of the pit that her mother had made so that she could work with the metals that she needed to. The young girl shivered as she looked over to the corner where something shivered for a moment, and then vanished.

Zara looked back at the flickering flames. She then paused a moment and then she placed her hand on the edge of the hearth. She looked around once more, to see if her mother was going to enter in anytime soon. Seeing as she wasn't, Zara thrust her hand full force into the flames.

When she pulled it out, her hand felt as though she had been running a million feathers over it, and was continuing to do so. She watched as the shimmering image re-appeared and walked over to where she was. It placed itself in the flames and did this many times over, as if it were growing aggravated.

Zara's mother ran in and placed a shocked hand over her mouth, "Zara, what on earth and Olympus are you doing?" she shrieked with worry.

"What? It doesn't hurt, mommy," the young girl explained as she waved her hand back and forth. The color of the fire turned different shades of black and then into purple.

"Your father did warn me about this," Ms. Black said with a sigh of relief, "Promise me that you will never ever show this to anyone?"

"Of course, mommy," Zara said as she stuck her hand in the sand.


End file.
